Everything's Better In Suna
by SokkasFirstFangirl
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots based around the Sand Siblings and the people of Suna.
1. Drunken Kiss!

**Everything's Better In Suna**

…

_*grins* Because I love the Sand Siblings, Baki and almost everyone associated with them! Especially Matsuri, Sari and Ittetsu. What can I say, the characters caught my interest. :) As did Korobi and Yaoki. C'mon those two are Gaara's first friends! I love them for it :)_

_So…yeah. Drabbles/one-shots with the Sand Siblings and their friends! May include some people from Konoha later on. _

_May be OOC but some of this stuff wouldn't work if they weren't._

…

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

…

**Listening to- My First Kiss by 3OH!3 featuring KE$HA (…*smirk* Hehehehehe)**

…

**Chapter One- Drunken Kiss!**

…

Korobi, Yaoki, Ittetsu, Gaara and Kankuro were sitting in the living room of the Sand Sibling's house watching a movie. As Yaoki had picked the movie it was a comedy. Temari, Sari and Matsuri were having a "Girl's Night Out" as Sari had put it and were out in the village doing Kami only knew what.

The front door opened and the Temari, Sari and Matsuri walked- more like staggered- into the room. All three were rather red in the face and they were giggling like idiots.

"What the hell?" said Gaara, an uncharacteristic look of surprise on his face.

"Are they…?" Kankuro trailed off letting the question hang in the air.

"Hey boys don't you all look mighty fine in this moonlight!" said Sari leaning heavily on Matsuri.

"They are so drunk" said Ittetsu grinning and shaking his head in amusement.

"Oh Lord" groaned Kankuro and Gaara. Their sister was drunk. And knowing her it was her idea to get drunk in the first place!

"This is _so_ much better than a movie" said Korobi grinning like a mad man as he watched Matsuri fall over, unable to support Sari any longer.

"How did you even get into a pub?" Kankuro demanded of the girls, "You're not old enough to drink, hell Temari _you're _not even old enough to drink yet!"

"The wonders of fake IDs!" chirped Matsuri staggering back to her feet.

"I'll go make some coffee" said Yaoki, "That helps right?" Without waiting for an answer he went into the kitchen.

Kankuro led Temari over to one of the arm chairs and made her sit down. "What were you thinking?" he asked without expecting her to answer. Temari didn't seem to hear him; she just giggled. Slowly her eyes widened and she looked around with sudden awareness in her eyes and Kankuro and Gaara hoped that by some miracle she was sober.

"This isn't the ice cream parlour!" wailed Temari sounding horrified. "Everything I know is a lie!"

Kankuro and Gaara both slumped over. Well there went that hope.

Sari was trying to make Ittetsu give her a piggy back ride. "C'mon Ittetsu-kun!" she whined, "I want a piggy back ride!"

Ittetsu was trying and failing to get her off continually muttering, "I hate my life," while Korobi was looking on in amusement.

"Hey Gaara" said Matsuri poking him, "Hey Gaara, hey Gaara, hey Gaara, hey Gaara-"

"What?" Gaara snapped narrowing his eyes. Matsuri may have been his friend but he was so not in the mood for this. Temari always went on about being responsible but now it was safe to say that she was a hypocrite and Gaara was determined to chew her out about this in the morning.

"Hi" Matsuri giggled.

Gaara's eyes narrowed further.

"I think I'll go help Yaoki with that coffee" he said getting to his feet.

"Ooh wait!" said Matsuri sounding frantic.

Gaara sighed and turned to face her. "What?" he asked. In the blink of an eye Matsuri grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips, her hands tangled in his hair.

Yaoki, who had just entered holding a tray with three cups of coffee, dropped it in shock, his mouth hanging open.

Korobi was grinning widely. "I knew it!" he cheered.

Kankuro almost fell off the arm of the sofa, laughing like a lunatic. "FINALLY!" he yelled.

Sari and Ittetsu had frozen, eyes wide. "I didn't see that one coming" Ittetsu said. Sari fell over, flat on her face.

Temari had her eyes narrowed. She may have been drunk off her ass but _no-one _touched her baby brother!

The second Matsuri pulled away from Gaara she turned to face Sari, beaming. "I win!" she whooped and collapsed on the sofa giggling. "I've wanted to do that for months!"

Gaara's cheeks had turned as red as his hair. "She better be able to remember this in the morning" he muttered.

"Aw, the little baby had first kiss" said Korobi and Yaoki beaming.

"Shut it!" snapped Gaara glaring at them.

"I'm so proud" said Kankuro snickering.

"You shut it too!"

"Aw man!" Sari whined, "I wanted to kiss him!"

"She's dead" Temari snarled, her eyes now nothing more than slits.

"You know what, screw this, I'm going to my room, see you all in the morning" said Gaara turning to leave but Matsuri jumped up and latched onto him, her arms around his hips, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Wow you have really nice hips Gaara-kun" said Matsuri blinking in surprise, "Seriously I was not expecting that. A nice butt sure, but not hips like this!"

Gaara's blush deepened as Korobi, Yaoki, Ittetsu and Kankuro burst out laughing.

"Will you please get off me?" Gaara said glaring at her. She was lucky she was drunk otherwise Gaara would have punched the crap out of her.

"Hmm…no" said Matsuri tightening her grip.

"That's it!" said Temari getting to her feet and prying Matsuri off of her brother, "No-one and I mean _no-one _touches my otouto!"

Kankuro snorted. "Sure, the minute a girl touches him she snaps out of it" he said rolling his eyes.

"Dang I was hoping for more black mail material" said Ittetsu folding his arms.

"Thank you Temari" said Gaara looking extremely relieved.

"Why is the front door wide open?" said a voice from the doorway, "And why are there spilt coffee and broken cups on the floor?"

Baki had arrived.

'As if this night couldn't get any more awkward' Gaara thought.

"The girls got drunk" Kankuro explained smirking, "And Matsuri kissed and groped Gaara so Temari's ticked off."

"What?" said Baki looking at the three drunken girls in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"This'll take some explaining" said Korobi, "You see Baki-sama it went like this…"

…

**A/N: Because we all know Matsuri wants to grope Gaara. XD And about that "baby" comment from Yaoki and Korobi I can picture them treating Gaara like a baby simply because they're older. Well I assume they're older. Either that or they're really tall or Gaara's shorter than I thought. ^_^; So…yeah. The girls are very drunk, that's the only reason Matsuri had the bravery to kiss and grope her precious Gaara-kun. :D It'll be a job and a half explaining that to Baki! And when they're all sober in the morning Temari will kill her. Poor Matsuri-chan. I love her but it's fun to make her act like an idiot! XD**


	2. Hormones Suck

…

_Hm…I haven't got much to say other than…_

_BORDER-LINE CRACK ABOUND! :D_

_You see I was just thinking; contrary to what the people of Suna think Gaara is in fact a BOY not an IT. To top it all off he's a teenage boy. So…hormones. Hormones mixed with Shukaku. Poor Gaara-sama. _

_I was just think Shukaku and hormones most likely are not a good combination and I imagine that Gaara was a bit…testy when puberty first decided to make an appearance and this popped to mind. :) Keep in mind this all completely OOC because as I said before; border-line crack!_

…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

…

**Listening to: Shake It Up by Selena Gomez**

…

**Chapter Two: Hormones Suck**

…

Contrary to popular belief Gaara was in fact a boy, a thirteen year old boy to be exact. And like every teenage boy out there he had come to an important conclusion…

Hormones _suck._

His mood was going up and down, happy, sad and angry, all in the space of three minutes _every_ _freaking day _and he felt like shit because of it and to top it all off Shukaku would not _shut the fuck up!_

"_But why can't we kill the council?" _Shukaku whined, _"Come on they treat you like shit!"_

"_Oh yes because you're SO much better" _Gaara snapped back. At the moment he was slumped in his seat. It was dinner time but he wasn't eating, he was simply using his fork to push his food around the plate.

Kankuro glanced at him. "You okay bro?" he asked. His little brother's face was a cross between a pout and a scowl. It was certainly a change from his usual blank stare.

"No" Gaara snapped.

Kankuro held up his hands hastily. "Just asking" he said, "You look pissed off."

"Maybe that's because I am" Gaara replied, eyes narrowed. "Shukaku won't shut the hell up, my mood switches too fast for me to keep up which is giving me a headache and the council treat me like I'm some naïve little puppet to be controlled!"

"It's only hormones" said Temari waving a hand nonchalantly, "You're just going to be excitable for a while."

The comment was harmless, it didn't mean anything but Gaara froze, a very nasty expression on his face as he suddenly sat up straight and turned to face his sister.

'This is not going to end well' Baki thought with a mental sigh, 'Not going to end well at all.'

"Excitable?" Gaara's voice was nothing more than a deadly whisper and it sent chills down his sibling's spines. They hadn't heard him speak like that in months. "_Excitable?_" His voice was louder and sounded more like a growl. "IS _THAT _WHAT YOU CALL IT?" The dam broke; all Gaara's pent up anger came spilling out and Temari was the unlucky target. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling her closer and down to his eye level.eH "WHY DON'T _YOU _TRY HAVING A WHOLE VILLAGE HATE YOU FOR SOMETHING YOU CAN'T CONTROL? WHY DON'T _YOU _TRY HAVING A DEMON ROAR AT YOU CONSTANTLY TO KILL SOMEONE? WHY DON'T _YOU _TRY GOING THIRTEEN YEARS WITHOUT SLEEP? WHY DON'T _YOU _TRY DEAL WITH COUNTLESS ASSASAINS? I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS TEMARI! I LOOK AND FEEL LIKE _SHIT, _I AM SURROUNDED BY ABSOLUTE ASSHOLES WHO WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO KILL ME, BURN MY CORPSE AND DANCE IN THE ASHES AND I _HATE_ HOW YOU JUST SIT THERE AND SAY I'M 'EXCITABLE' LIKE THAT'S SOME FUCKING EXCUSE FOR THE WAY I FEEL RIGHT NOW!" For one horrible moment he looked like he would either burst into tears and cry on her shoulder or use Sabaku Kyuu on her. Temari couldn't decide which would be worse.

But instead Gaara pushed away from her and the table, still glaring at her and he stormed out of the dining room and stomped up the stairs to his room. Yes, Sabaku no Gaara _stomped _up to his room in a huff. As he left they all heard him clearly say; "Women go on about men being insensitive idiots but I swear to any god watching it's the other way around!" Then they heard his bedroom door slam shut.

"Lord give me strength I'm going to need it" Baki muttered faintly before he too pushed away from the table and followed Gaara up the stairs.

Kankuro and Temari were left sitting at the table trying to make sense of what just happened.

After a moment Kankuro turned to look at Temari with a mocking grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Temari snapped, glaring at him.

Kankuro's grin widened. "I didn't say anything" he said snickering.

Another moment passed before Kankuro, still grinning like a madman said; "You had it coming."

"SHUT UP KANKURO!"

…

**A/N: I also did this because I'm sick of people making Kankuro look like an idiot. He's actually quite smart people and you all know it. Come on! Admit it, he's smart! I could have made this longer but I didn't feel like it and I wasn't quite sure what to add. Maybe I'll write a sequel chapter sometime in the future. Well, I hope you enjoyed Temari making an ass of herself. If I didn't know any better I'd say Gaara was PMSing. ^_^ Maybe it's the full moon?**


	3. Thank You

…

_*smiles* I like to think Karura thanked Naruto somehow._

_I always had the image of Karura's ghost/spirit thanking Naruto somehow then I watched "The Painted Lady" (you know the episode of Avatar when Katara dresses up like a spirit to help a town) and I was thinking of the end when the Painted Lady appears and thanks Katara for what she did. So I thought of Karura thanking Naruto for saving Gaara in a similar way. :) I found the image cute and I refuse to rethink it._

…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *pouts* Dang.**

…

**Listening to: You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson**

…

**Chapter Three: Thank You**

…

After Gaara had been revived the group decided to stop on the way back to Suna, mainly because Gaara was half asleep. He had protested venomously against this but he had barely been able to keep his eyes open and kept yawning as did half the group.

"Right" said Temari eventually, "That's it we're stopping here for tonight, no arguing Gaara!"

Gaara scowled at her but complied. He fell asleep within seconds.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't able to sleep. No matter how much he tossed and turned he couldn't fall asleep. Every few seconds he kept glancing at the Sand Siblings trying to remind himself that the danger had passed, Gaara was safe but it still didn't help.

Naruto glanced at the siblings again; Temari was lying on the ground, an arm wrapped around both of her brothers. Kankuro had a hand resting on Gaara's shoulder as though he was trying to reassure himself even in sleep, that Gaara was safe. Gaara was curled up in a ball, his face buried in Temari's shoulder. Most of him was blocked from Naruto's view; the only clearly visible thing was his mop of thick red hair.

As Naruto watched the faint outline of a figure appeared a few feet away from the siblings. Naruto rubbed his eyes with his fists, certain he was seeing things. But no, there it was plain as day- the figure of a woman getting clearer and clearer as she approached Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

She looked a lot like Temari and she also looked a great deal like Gaara. She had the same face shape, the same eye shape and similar hair colour as Temari, though the small nose, thin chin and her kind, gentle smile were exact copies of Gaara's. Naruto stayed lying on his side, unable to do nothing more than gape in shock as the woman knelt down at Temari's head and smiled down at the sleeping teenagers. She reached towards Gaara almost cautiously as though she was afraid of waking him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. The woman looked up and her deep green eyes (scarily like Temari's) met Naruto's blue ones and her smile widened.

"Thank you" she said and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

Naruto finally fell asleep seconds after that and when he woke up in the morning he was certain it was a dream.

…

**One Year Later**

…

The war was over. Everything was _finally _over. Surprisingly Sasuke had come back. After he and Itachi defeated Kabuto some sense had been knocked into him. He was currently awaiting punishment for his crimes but since he helped end the war his sentence wasn't going to be as heavy as it would have been otherwise. Most likely he would just be banned from being a ninja or from using the Sharingan.

Naruto was looking for Gaara. He had been told by Kankuro that Gaara had to fight his father and Naruto wanted to know how friend was coping with it. He knew what the Fourth Kazekage had been like after all. He had been an absolute bastard to put into words especially to his youngest child. Kankuro then told Naruto that their father admitted that their mother and uncle actually loved Gaara; neither of them hated him as all three siblings had been led to believe.

Naruto wasn't sure if he should be happy or want to kick the jerk's ass more than ever for lying to his friend for years on end, either way he wanted Gaara's account of things.

He found Gaara sitting on top of the Hokage monument. Naruto kicked himself for not checking there earlier, after all Gaara seemed fond of going to high places when he wanted to be alone and what was higher than the monument?

"Hey Gaara" said Naruto walking up behind the red head. Currently Gaara was sitting facing Konoha, his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs. "Are you okay?"

"Fine why do ask?" Gaara replied dully without turning around.

Naruto sat next to Gaara, legs crossed. "Well considering you just found out that something you've believed for about ten years of your life is a lie I'd say you're not fine. So I repeat- are you okay? And be honest."

"…I feel like shit."

"Thought so" said Naruto. Then he smiled. "You want to talk about it? Talking helps, sometimes."

Gaara paused then sighed. "Sure" he muttered and he told Naruto everything his father told him. By the end of the explanation Gaara had tears falling rapidly from his eyes. Making a small noise of frustration Gaara buried his face in his hands. "I'm sick of crying" he said, "I cried like a damn _baby _in the middle of a war! I'm _done_ with crying."

"How typical of you" said Naruto grinning and he flung an arm around Gaara's shoulders. "Crying is just as good as talking." Gaara didn't turn to face him or reply he just wiped his eyes and returned his gaze to the village below them.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just let it out baka you know you're dying to."

Surprisingly Gaara's gourd opened and some sand flew quite slowly over to Gaara, forming a small, very human looking hand which came to rest on Gaara's hand. Gaara stared at it and blinked. He looked as though he was either going to laugh or cry. After a moment he smiled quite shakily, shook his head and burst into tears, his free hand covered his mouth trying to block, or at least muffle his sobs.

Somehow Naruto wasn't surprised. Reacting on instinct he pulled Gaara into a hug, hoping it would help as he was out of things to say.

A hand rested on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto turned his head slightly, half expecting to see one of his team mates or perhaps Hinata there but much to his surprise a slightly transparent woman was standing behind him, smiling down at him, her smile an exact copy of Gaara's. Naruto didn't need to ask who she was. He recognised her instantly and after hearing Gaara's story knew why she was there and why she had been there a year ago after Gaara's resurrection.

"Thank you" Karura mouthed.

Naruto smiled. "You're welcome" he mouthed back.

Karura smiled at him again, smiled down at Gaara with obvious love in her eyes and vanished.

Naruto continued smiling long after Karura left and long after Gaara's sobs died down. They had both been through a lot of crap throughout their lives not to mention recently.

Still, Karura's smile and thanks made it all worth it.

…

**A/M: Sweet enough to give you cavities? Cheesy enough to feed a mouse? Good that's what I was going for XD**


	4. Hugs Galore!

…

_I don't know why but I have the mental image of Sari hugging the life out of Gaara for saving Matsuri._

_So here it is ^-^;_

…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

…

**Listening to: Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson**

…

**Chapter Four: Hugs Galore!**

…

**Note: This takes place just after the Saving Matsuri Arc (obviously)**

…

"MATSURI-CHAN!"

Matsuri and the Sand Siblings looked down the busy street of Suna to see a fourteen year old boy and a thirteen year old girl running towards them. The girl was grinning and looked near tears; the boy looked relieved and surprised.

"Sari-chan, Ittetsu-kun!" cried Matsuri grinning.

The minute Sari reached Matsuri she pulled her into a hug, sobbing.

"Oh thank Kami!" she sobbed, "We were so worried!"

"I'm fine, Gaara-sensei saved me" said Matsuri. Her voice was a bit muffled by Sari's shoulder.

Sari glanced at Gaara. "Y-you saved her?" she asked. Ittetsu looked at Gaara, seeming faintly surprised.

"Um…" was all Gaara could think to say at the moment.

"He did" Temari answered Sari's question instead.

"He used literally all of his chakra to do it" said Matsuri, "He had to go to Konoha's hospital to make sure he was alright. He was unconscious for about two days afterwards."

Slowly, as though in a trance Sari released Matsuri, her eyes still fixated on Gaara. She walked towards him and the second she reached him she hugged him tightly. Gaara's face went absolutely white, his eyes widened almost comically. If it wasn't for the fact that he seemed so confused it would have been funny.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Sari said, sounding near tears again. She didn't seem to notice how surprised, unresponsive and quite frankly very uncomfortable Gaara was with the situation.

Luckily Ittetsu did notice.

"Okay Sari I think you should let him go now" he said. Sari didn't seem to hear him; she was in tears again by this point, continually thanking Gaara for saving her best friend.

"Sari let the poor guy go, you're starting to creep him out" said Ittetsu, shaking Sari's shoulder.

"R-right" stammered Sari and she flung herself on Matsuri again, who gave Gaara a sympathetic glance.

"Are you alright?" Kankuro asked Gaara, who still seemed a little pale.

Gaara nodded. "Yeah I'm fine" he said.

"Sorry about Sari" said Ittetsu, "She can come on a little strongly but she's fine once you get to know her really. Be warned though she'll probably hug you again later."

"We should get going now" said Temari, "The council will want to talk to us." She started to lead her brother's away but Matsuri's voice stopped them; "Do you want to come with us to get dango later?"

Temari smiled at her. "Sure we'll see you after the meeting." With that the Sand Siblings left.

"You looked like you were going to pass out" Kankuro said to Gaara.

"I thought I was going to" Gaara admitted, shaking his head as though to clear it, "That was weird."

"Haven't you ever been hugged before?" Temari joked.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up."

"Love you too baby bro."

"Seriously shut up."

"I'm merely stating my undying affections Gaa-chan."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "That's it" he growled but before he could punch his sister as he was dying to do Kankuro grabbed him from behind.

"Need I remind you two psychos that we have a meeting with some very grumpy old men?" Kankuro snapped, struggling to hold onto his very ticked off little brother.

…

**A/N: I didn't plan to have that last part with the siblings but whatever.**


	5. Family Resemblance

…

_In which Yashamaru is an epic bad ass._

_Because we all know Yashamaru got the last laugh in there somehow. *evil grin* I decided to put Gaara's resemblance to his mother (admit it he looks like her) to good (or evil) use. _

_In other words Yashamaru uses Gaara's resemblance to his sister to annoy/upset the Kazekage like the BAMF he is. So yeah, this technically contains spoilers ^_^; enjoy!_

…

**Disclaimer;**

**Me: *dancing through a meadow* I own Naruto, I own Naruto, I own Naruto! **

**Lawyers: *Death Glare***

**Me: *scowls* Fine I don't own Naruto. *crosses arms and pouts* But I really wish I did.**

…

**Listening to: Playing God by Paramore**

…

**Chapter Five: Family Resemblance**

…

Yashamaru scowled. "I won't do it" he growled, "There is no way in hell I'm going to assassinate my nephew! I've raised him like he's my son for Kami's sake and you're asking me to kill him? You can shove that idea up your ass because I'm not going to do it!"

Satoru, the Fourth Kazekage, glared at him. "You will" he said, "Or I'll send Baki to do it."

Yashamaru paled. Baki? He'd send in _Baki? _Was he serious? Yashamaru looked Satoru in the eye. Yes, he was serious.

Yashamaru gulped. Unlike him Baki would give it his all if he tried to kill Gaara and would most likely succeed. Yashamaru wasn't about to let that happen. He'd go after Gaara but he wasn't going to give it his all, he wasn't going to use jutsus he knew wouldn't work.

Yashamaru glared at Satoru. "Fine" he ground out through gritted teeth, "I'll do it."

'_But I'm only doing it so Gaara-sama will live' _he thought.

Satoru smirked, a triumphant gleam in his eyes that made Yashamaru want to stab the bastard's eyes out with a fork.

Again Yashamaru scowled and he turned to go but just as he reached the door he stopped, a smirk to rival Satoru's on his face and he turned to face the Kazekage.

"Before I go" he said in a would be friendly voice, the smirk turning into a mocking grin, "I just want to ask; what is it about Gaara-sama that reminds you of Karura-neechan the most? Is it his eyes? He has such lovely eyes doesn't he? Almost exact copies of Karura's."

Satoru's own eyes widened and then narrowed. "Shut up Yashamaru" he snarled.

Yashamaru continued as though he hadn't heard him; "Or maybe it's his face shape? It's _very_ similar to Karura's. I'm sure he'll be the spitting image of her when he gets older."

"Yashamaru shut up. Right. Now," Satoru practically growled.

"Or maybe it's his smile?" Yashamaru was still smiling, he still sounded friendly but his eyes were cold. "Forget the eyes his smile is a complete replica of Karura's! Such a soft friendly smile." Yashamaru shrugged, "Not that you'd know, you've only ever made him cry."

"_Yashamaru I'm warning you."_

"Perhaps it's his laugh that reminds you of Karura. He has a very bright happy laugh. But again it's not like you'd know, you've never made him laugh or smile. Or maybe it's just his personality in general. Gaara-sama has Karura's big heart and eager to please attitude. Granted you think he's just a worthless weapon. I wonder what Karura would say to that? Didn't she beg you to treat him properly? What were her dying words again?" Yashamaru tapped his finger against his chin in a mock thoughtful gesture. "Oh yes now I remember! _Satoru-kun please don't treat him like a weapon. Treat him like your son because that's what he is._" Now Yashamaru glared, his voice turning deeper and more like a growl in his rage. "Isn't that right? She begged you with her dying breath to treat him right and now you're ordering me to kill him, threatening to send your best jounin after him if I don't. I'm sure Karura-neechan would be _so_ pleased with you. I wonder if that's what reminds you of Karura the most; the fact that Gaara would have done the same, the fact that he does the same and begs you to leave his siblings alone when you're yelling at them even though they hate him because of what _you _tell them."

By now Satoru was shaking with rage, but he looked pale. Yashamaru had struck many nerves.

Yashamaru shrugged, that mockingly friendly smile back on his face. "Just curious" he said cheerfully and left.

Satoru sat, slumped in his chair, his face buried in his hands. Yashamaru was wrong, Gaara wasn't like Karura…

But the fact of the matter was that Gaara _was _like Karura, he was very like her in looks and personality even if he wouldn't admit it aloud.

Yashamaru did try to kill Gaara, he carried out his orders but he purposely failed and died in his 'effort' to assassinate his nephew.

But all the same he got the last laugh; from that day on whenever Gaara and Satoru had one of their famous arguments and death glare matches Gaara always won because Satoru couldn't look him in the eye, he always ended up giving in first…

It was too much like having Karura glare at him with absolute loathing and he couldn't face his youngest child because of it.

…

**A/N: Yashamaru you BAMF. Satoru got pwned. **


	6. Museum

…

_Next generation time yay! :D_

_Here's the list;_

_Yasuko Uzumaki- Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki's daughter. She looks a lot like Hinata. She has the same long blue-black hair though it's slightly messy thanks to Naruto's genetics. She has a habit of adding "dattebane!" to the end of her sentences like Kushina. Since she looks so much like Hinata people expect her to be like her and although she is very much like her (she gets embarrassed and nervous easily and pushes her index fingers together just like her) she also has her father's hard headed prankster attitude. She is fourteen years old, her best friend and team mate is Shinako and her 'absolute best friend forever' is Akako. She uses the Byakugan and Naruto is in the process of teaching her the Rasengan._

_Itachi Uchiha the 2nd- Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha's son and oldest child. He is seventeen years old. Because karma decided to be a bitch he's the absolute spit of Itachi but he lacks the wrinkles under his eyes. He also has his uncle's caring attitude and prefers to sort out fights with words rather than violence but he also has his mother's temper and has his own Inner. He is very protective of his little sister Shinako (in other words; boys of Konoha, keep walking!) and although he argues with Akako over EVERYTHING he cares for her too and is the 'mother hen' of his team, as he is usually the one to get the most worried when one of them is hurt. His sensei is Sai._

_Shinako Uchiha- Itachi's little sister. She is fourteen years old. She has her father's eyes and although her hair is pink it is much darker than her mother's. Like her brother she is very smart though not to the point of genius though she tends to be dubbed the "Idea Girl" or the "Plan Girl" by her friends and team mates. She analyses situations before jumping into them unlike Yasuko. When Itachi and Akako get into one of their famous fights she is usually seen sitting cross legged on the ground and always states calmly that; "Niisan's temper will be his downfall." Her sensei is Tenten._

_Sabaku no Kokoro- Matsuri and Gaara's oldest daughter. She is sixteen years old. She has Maturi's hair and eye shape. Her eyes are green but not sea foam green like her father's, the colour is more similar to Temari's and she lacks eyebrows. She is practical and unlike her little sister wears darker colours and clothing that are easier to move in. She is polite and always uses the correct suffix at the end of people's name, e.g. "Tsunade-sama." Her weapons of choice are rope darts and swords._

_Sabaku no Akako- Matsuri and Gaara's youngest daughter. She is thirteen years old. She is the spitting image of her father; she has the same dark red hair only it reaches past her shoulder blades, she is small for her age, pale and has the same sea foam green eyes but she has eyebrows. She likes to wear bright colours and fishnet though her clothing tends to be baggy. What does she care about practicality? She likes the colours! She controls sand but unlike Gaara it does not come to her defence right away, she has to summon it and killing someone does not make the sand quicker or stronger. Akako is pretty much the opposite of Itachi and as such they are always fighting though when push comes to shove they'll be there for each other._

_Karura Nara- Temari and Shikamaru Nara's daughter. She has crazily messy hair like her parents, her mother's boldness and sarcasm and her father's analysing skills. She is lazy though not as lazy as Shikamaru. Her hair is blonde like her mother's, just reaching to her shoulders and pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes are hazel and her ears are pierced like Shikamaru's. She uses Shadow Jutsu like her father. She is fifteen years old. Her sensei is Neji._

_Seiichi Nara- Temari and Shikamaru's son and youngest child. He is twelve years old, and has personally dubbed himself a "Bad Ass." He has messy brown hair and green eyes. He uses Wind Jutsu like his mother, he is sarcastic, bold and brash and unafraid of facing enemies head on. He hates sitting in the background and doing nothing, it makes him feel "useless" as he believes that as a boy he has to protect the defenceless females though he has yet to meet any defenceless females. His sensei is Lee._

_Ikuo Yamanaka- Sai and Ino Yamanaka's son. I figure that since Sai doesn't have a last name he'd take on Ino's last name. Ikuo has dark blue eyes and blonde hair that covers his right eye. He acts like a ladies man around children his age but acts like a sweet little angel who can do no wrong around his parents, especially Ino. He uses Mind Transfer Jutsu. His best friend is Seiichi and he is thirteen years old, like his father he is fond of giving people nicknames although unlike Sai he tends to give people nice nicknames or funny ones. He is on the same team as Seiichi._

_I have more next generation characters but for now these are the only ones you need to know about. :)_

…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the kids.**

…

**Listening to: Just The Way I Am by Skye Sweetnam**

…

**Chapter Six: Museum **

…

Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Matsuri and Sai and Ino were visiting the new museum in Konoha with their children.

They had barely been there for fifteen minutes but Akako and Itachi had already gotten into one of their famous fights.

"Sand beats Sharingan!" Akako yelled at Itachi.

"Sand sucks, it gets everywhere and how many times have you complained about it getting in your eyes or giving you a rash?" Itachi snapped back. He was normally a calm boy but Akako knew how to push his buttons.

Akako's face went as red as her hair. "Don't even go there" she hissed, her green eyes narrowing.

"Hey there's a weapon exhibition up ahead" said Sakura pointing to the door up ahead.

The children froze, even Akako and Itachi stopped fighting, and before their parents could blink they all ran into the room.

"_HELL YEAH!" _Itachi's Inner yelled, punching his fist in the air, _"I LOVE SHIT LIKE THIS!"_

"Well that took care of it" said Sakura smirking.

"Thank Kami, those two can go on forever" muttered Gaara.

"Am I the only one worried about Akako and Itachi being in a room full of lethal weapons unsupervised?" Hinata asked looking ahead apprehensively.

"No, but at least they're not giving us headaches anymore" said Naruto shrugging.

"Thank Kami for small mercies" said Sai with a smile.

They could hear Akako and Itachi yelling again even though the door was closed.

"SHUT IT WEASLE OR I'LL RIP THAT DAMN PONYTAIL OFF!"

"If she didn't look so much like me I'd swear she was Kankuro's" Gaara groaned in exasperation.

"It was _your _idea to let Kankuro babysit her and Kokoro whenever we had to leave Suna when they were little," Matsuri reminded him. "Some of his personality was bound to rub off."

"SHORTY!"

"HIPPIE!"

"SAND FREAK!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME A FREAK? YOU HAVE A FREAKING _INNER!_"

"Only a matter of time now" Kokoro groaned.

"Not _again!_" said Karura in exasperation as she started bashing her head against the wall.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Ikuo and Seiichi were cheering.

Shinako sat on the ground, legs crossed, not caring that they were in public. "Here we go" she said.

"Three, two, one" Karura counted down.

"BRAT!"

"BASTARD!"

"BITCH!"

"EMO!"

"_GINGER!"_

"Niisan's temper will be his downfall" said Shinako calmly while everyone froze.

Yasuko pressed her hands against her mouth, looking on in worry at her 'absolute best friend forever' as she had dubbed her, who had frozen, eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Itachi-kun!" Yasuko squeaked, "You shouldn't have said that dattebane!"

"Ooh the G word!" whooped Ikuo, punching the air with an evil grin.

Seiichi was cheering, jumping up and down and punching the air in front of him looking positively delighted.

Kokoro groaned, burying her face in her hands. 'Not good,' she thought, 'This really isn't good at all.'

Outside the room upon hearing the word 'ginger' all the adults froze in horror, eyes widening.

"Uh oh, this isn't good." Ino's voice was no more than a frightened whisper.

"Oh crap" said Sasuke going pale…er, paler. Give him another war, Orochimaru, Kabuto _anything _but Akako and Itachi's fights!

"Again?" said Temari, "Really?"

"Third time this week" muttered Shikamaru.

"Akako- look Aka-chan I'm sorry just PUT THE AXE DOWN!" they heard Itachi yell frantically.

"Shit" said Naruto as they all started running down the hall towards the weapon exhibition.

Matsuri turned to Gaara as they ran. "_You're _daughter" she said.

"Hey, you had a hand in it," was Gaara's calm response.

…

**A/N: I had fun writing this. :) Short and slightly messily written but honestly I enjoyed it!**


	7. Thunder and Lightning

…

_I wanted to do a cute scene with Kankuro and Gaara, preferably just after the Chuunin Exams when they're still getting used to trusting each other. So this takes place before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. I got inspired to write this after watching Ouran Highschool Host Club, when Haruhi hides in the wardrobe and Tamaki gives her that really sweet speech about how he'll always be there for her. ^_^ This was going to be a good bit different but after seeing that scene I HAD to write it like this!_

_So yes, Gaara is quite OOC but that's because he's scared out of his mind. I suppose Kankuro is also quite OOC when you think about it, but whatever. I was tempted to put Temari in Kankuro's place instead, but I already have a scene (two in fact) figured out for her when she has some cute sibling moments with Gaara._

_Enjoy the fluff!_

…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

…

**Listening to: Fuckin' Perfect by P!NK**

…

**Chapter Seven: Thunder and Lightning**

…

Once every few years a thunder and lightning storm would hit Suna. Since this didn't happen often the storms were always very strong and lasted for most of the day and night, sometimes going on until the next day or for days on end.

Kankuro didn't mind, he thought the thunder and lightning was pretty cool and he was, admittedly quite fascinated with the rain since he didn't see it that often. Not in Suna at least.

Dinner had just finished. Temari was watching TV, Kankuro was stuck with cleaning duty and Gaara was in his room.

The storm had yet to start but it had been cloudy all day so it was only a matter of time now.

_CRACK!_

_BOOM!_

The thunder and lightning struck and the power went out.

"Aw that's just great!" Temari groaned and went into the kitchen and started looking in the cabinet under the sink for a flash light or some candles.

"Kankuro go get Gaara" she said as she searched.

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

Temari glared at him. "Because I don't want him sitting alone in the dark all night while there's a storm going on" she said.

"You're acting like the storm will kill him" said Kankuro rolling his eyes.

"Go. Get. Him. _Now._"

"Fine, fine."

With that Kankuro walked upstairs and walked into Gaara's room, not bothering to knock.

Gaara was sitting on his bed, staring out the window. Was it Kankuro's imagination or did his eyes look a bit wider than usual? And maybe it was because of the dark but Kankuro could have sworn that Gaara looked paler too…

"Hey bro, Temari wants you to come downstairs" said Kankuro.

"I'm fine here" said Gaara firmly. He still hadn't turned to face him.

"You do realise Temari will just come and drag you down right?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm fine" Gaara repeated.

Kankuro shrugged. "Suit yourself" he said as the rain started coming down harder.

"Uh, Kankuro…"

_CRACK!_

_BOOM!_

To Kankuro's surprise Gaara let out a small yelp and covered his ears with his hands, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Gaara are you okay?" Kankuro asked.

_CRACK!_

_BOOM!_

"I'm fine" said Gaara standing up, "I uh, just remembered there's something I have to take care of." With that, to Kankuro's immense surprise and confusion his little brother hid in his wardrobe and even more surprising he heard a lock click into place.

"What could you _possibly _have to take care of in a _wardrobe? _And why is there a lock?" Kankuro demanded.

_CRACK!_

_BOOM!_

Kankuro's mental light bulb lit up as he realised why Gaara was hiding.

"You're afraid of thunder and lightning aren't you Gaara?" Kankuro asked, walking towards the wardrobe and kneeling down. Gaara's silence was enough of an answer. That explained why Gaara disappeared every time there was a storm. "Why would you lock yourself in there? Seems to me it'd be even scarier locked up in a small dark space like that."

"I'm alright" said Gaara, though his voice wavered when the thunder and lightning struck again. Although Kankuro couldn't see it he was curled up in a ball, his face buried in his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs. "I'm used to getting through this by myself. Really it's okay Kankuro. Just go back downstairs, I'm sure Temari's wondering what's taking you so long."

'_By himself?' _Kankuro thought. It seemed like Gaara was always by himself ever since Yashamaru…

Gaara didn't think it mattered if he was afraid or not, Kankuro realised. It wasn't like anyone had ever cared enough to check if he was alright, not since he was six years old. Granted Gaara wouldn't have let Kankuro or Temari near him until a few weeks ago but _still. _Maybe Kankuro should have asked, should have wondered why his little brother disappeared when storms hit until they went away.

_CRACK!_

_BOOM!_

He heard another faint yelp.

"You're always by yourself, huh otouto?" Kankuro asked. Gaara didn't answer. "You don't have to be by yourself anymore you know" Kankuro said, "It's alright if you're afraid, it's alright to ask for help. Temari and I are there for you no matter what. You know that right?"

Gaara was still silent. After a moment Kankuro heard the lock click again and he opened the wardrobe. Gaara lifted his head slightly and stared at him with wide eyes. Kankuro held his hand out.

"Come out of there and come downstairs" he said, "It's okay."

_CRACK!_

_BOOM!_

_CRACK!_

_BOOM!_

Gaara flinched, his eyes widened even more and he flung himself at Kankuro, his arms around his neck and his face buried in his chest. He was shaking like a leaf to be blunt.

Kankuro hugged him.

"It's okay" he repeated, "It's okay, I'm here. You don't have to be afraid, you don't have to be on your own."

_CRACK!_

_BOOM!_

"Want to go downstairs now?"

Gaara nodded. "Y-Yeah. Sure…Thanks."

Kankuro smiled as he helped Gaara to his feet. "No problem Gaara, no problem at all."

…

**A/N: There you have it :) Sibling fluff!**


End file.
